


If I Could Tell You

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Confessions, Decisions, Domestic Fluff, Facing Fears, First Kiss, M/M, Relationship Advice, Twitter, hints - Freeform, internet support group, suggestive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	If I Could Tell You

_Phil/31/London, UK_

“Hello Daniel, I don't know exactly what to do… I've been in love with my best friend for years and he's also my roommate. Should I tell him or would it be better not to?”

Contemplating exactly how to go about giving advice that would not completely ruin someone’s life he thought about what could be done differently in his personal life. The inquiry seemed too specific to half-ass especially since this had been a struggle of his own for years now, “Well, for starters do you have any idea if he likes you back? That’d be the only thing holding me back if I-”

Suddenly it made sense, the dots connecting just before revealing the biggest secret that he’d no doubtedly have to edit out of the final cut as dark brown, somewhat soulless eyes gazed unblinking into the camera. _No, it can't be!_

Letting the paragraph of text pass off the screen in the same fashion as everyone else’s who got read during this serial he felt no heartbeat as it sped without control into a higher gear. Almost knocking over the loaded shot glass in pure haste Dan sprinted downstairs in an attempt to lull away full panic, searching the bottom level of their shared flat cursing under his breath when the older one was nowhere to be found, “Phil?!”

Suddenly off-key singing of a familiar Celine Dion song filtered through the space, startling the other at first when a particular high note splintered sharply. Rolling his eyes in half annoyance and fondness he went into the kitchen to busy with mundane, meaningless tasks to keep from daydreaming about impulsively wandering into the washroom, stripping off his black shirt and flannel pyjama bottom combo, and climbing in with his best friend, “For fucks sake, Dan, don't be so mental. He'd freak…”

“What was that, Dan?”

Freezing where he stood the younger one fell into a conflict over right or flight, not realizing this concern had been voiced aloud to where he could be heard, “Uh, it's nothing! I'll be in the kitchen when you're done.”

“If you're making breakfast don't bother waiting on me, I've already eaten some of your cereal.”

“Cheeky bastard…,” Dan mutters with a certain fondness, “Thought you were aware of your current condition and working on getting it under control?”

“Old habits die hard, Danny boy.”

Heart leaping at the affectionate nickname despite his insistence on not wanting Phil to use it continue on as such in a normal, or as normal as he could get when it came to the two of them, routine of putting together a semi healthy breakfast that turned out to be cinnamon crunchy nut and a glass of ribena. Assuming his designated sofa crease the long black sleeves of his notorious 'Don't Talk to Me’ jumper rolled up before taking the first bite of the simple meal.easily caught off guard by the sudden emergence of steam billowing around a salmon towel blending in with flushed skin, an echoing clang of metal on porcelain fading into white noise.

“Everything alright?”

“Mhm, just a classic case of butter fingers y’know?”

“Not from personal experience, but knowing you it's not surprising.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“'Course not.”

Lost for words when a faint squeak stuck in his throat, Daniel diverted his attention to the milk-sodden cereal resembling oatmeal while he waited in the comfortingly awkward silence only they could share. Not daring to glance up just yet lest he fall victim to drowning in those deep blue ocean eyes that were undoubtedly lapping waves against him in an attempt to capture him a warm palm grazed underneath his separating contact from the lime green bowl.

“At least I don't waste my food.”

“It's not even yours!” the younger one exclaimed as dimples crinkled traitorously as a faint chuckle answered the accusatory claim, “You need to learn your lesson, Lester.”

“D'you get started on the newest episode of Internet Support Group?” Phil asked suddenly ignoring the sexual implications with that last comment.

“Got to the first submission… Quite a question if I dare say.”

“Oh? I won't keep you any longer then, gotta edit some footage for the gaming channel.”

Hiding his dismay at watching the other disappear he blinked back forming tears that sprang to life as a pop-up shower, knuckles whitening around the wide cup still in his grip. Leaving it behind on a conveniently laid out coaster he blindly made a way back to the dank, dark cave claimed as his room upon moving in. Weight sinking on a leather cushion he instinctively pulled out the lump of plastic and metal that took permanent residence in any right side pocket before clicking on the light blue icon emblazoned with a white bird. Thumb hovering above the grey text asking what was happening a few beginning sentences all getting erased for fear if not being clear enough without giving everything away.

Finally, he settled on: ‘Sometimes I wish you weren't so oblivious. It's easy to tell that we both know what's going on, yet neither of us will say the words aloud. Your soft touches that you think don't mean anything send literal shivers down my spine; I feel like you know exactly what you're doing.’ and sent it without reconsidering. Even if Phil didn't get the subliminal messaging it was on display now, no going back from a decision that would rile up his countless amount of followers if the immediate notifications were any indication.

'OMG who's this about?!?!’

'aww Dan!! I'm sure they'll figure out soon enough.’

'Is it…?’

Not needing to read the rest of the reply to know whose name had been used, sighing softly as he closed the app after debating whether or not to like the question; let them decipher the cripticly vague post, that's what their fandom did best. Unable to sit alone with the constant wracking nerves bunched in a tight, defensive knot Dan ended up hesitantly outside of the others bedroom. Door cracked open wide enough for him to peek it was clear concentration had not been broken since getting started on what would be another guessing game of what the wikihow article was named, curled knuckles barely brushing against the white wood when Phil pushed away from his desk.

“Hope I'm not interrupting.”

“'Nope! Need something??”

“I just wanted to give you a little piece of advice.”

"Is this about the cereal? I'Il buy you another box.”

“That's not it,” he reassured nearly falling flat on his face at the look off relief on his face as if it had been a real crime he'd committed, “You should tell him how you really feel. Keeping it bottled up like this? It's only going to make matters worse.”

“What are you on about? I-”

Evaporating the gasp of surprise as lips plastered together he was fully prepared to be wrong, to have assumed another Phil's dilemma was from this one when thin, muscular arms pulled him back in when he leaned backwards. He had vowed to live his full truth, yet doing the unthinkable by taking a leap of faith even though there was no solid fround to fall back on had not been in the cards, or so he thought at remembering the tarot card reading he'd been given months earlier, “Will you admit it now?”

“It's always been you, Dan, since the day we first met. I didn't want to push you away, I thought it'd be better having you as a friend than not at all.”

“Honestly, if you couldn't drive me out by now then you'll never be able to,” Dan declared with a fierceness surprising both of them as adrenaline infused with admiration flooded his veins, “Guess I should edit that part of the video, huh?”

“For once let's give the people what they want.”


End file.
